Sasuke punya cerita nih!
by Fvvn
Summary: siapa bilang Uchiha nggak bisa ngalamin kekonyolan? semuanya akan dia umbar disini. sebenarnya sih, Sahabatnya Narutolah yang memaksa Sasuke untuk cerita... ini semua gara-gara sebuah permen karet dan Angkot, Uchiha Sasuke kena SIAL! ONESHOT!


**Title : Sasuke Punya Cerita Nih!**

**Rated : K**

**Genre : Humor is never Die!**

**Warning : OOC tak bisa dipungkiri, Alay-lebay, Gaje Mampuss, Nista Akut!, No EYD (horrible words), Sasuke as the target, siapin ember buat nyuci baju *?***

Uchiha Sasuke, anak SMP kelas 1 paling cute yang pernah di temui kaum Hawa. Hanya orang buta, sakit jiwa dan ANTI Sasuke yang bilang kalau dia cowok Jelek, gembel, norak, dan hal buruk lainnya. Hari ini Sasu-kun sedang duduk manis di taman sekolah, sendirian. Hingga akhirnya, datang kawanan badak _-ralat- _sahabatnya yang antara lain bermulut berisik Naruto, bau anjing Kiba, pemalas Shika, dan nggak kalah cool Neji.

"Hoi! Bengong lage si Mbak.." ejek Neji yang sedang dalam kondisi Moody.

"Berisik ah! Gua lagi Bete!" teriak Sasuke to the point, mukanya di tekut bagaikan Pancake yang ditumpuk berlapis-lapis.

"Jah…! Gaya lu bete… tumben nih, story-story dong say!" sembur Naruto yang sok Inggris, Sok akrab, dan sok perhatian.

"Hoek!" Shikamaru cuman batuk *?*

"Jijik lu Nar…" sambung Kiba santai, sambil jilatin es krim nya.

"Kalau bicara lagi gua tarik sempak lu sampe nyangkut di kepala kuning lu itu!" Uchiha tidak pernah bercanda, ingat itu Uzumaki-san.

"Aye aye… sir.. sekarang, bilang kenapa lu gondok gitu?" suara Naruto mendapat delikan tajam dari Sasuke. Tapi, akhirnya Sasuke mulai buka suara, dan cerita ini pun dimulai.

**(Sasuke's POV and Story)**

Kemarin gua habis pulang dari latihan di club sepak bola. Karena motor gua lagi di servis, otomatis gua pulang naik angkot. Di angkot itu cuman ada gua dan 3 orang penumpang. Sebenernya sih, itu nggak penting. Yang menjadi kekesalan gua waktu itu adalah 'Permen Karet' . gara-gara permen karet, hidup gua yang memalukan terjadi. Waktu itu mulut gua terasa asam, dan akhirnya gua mengambil sebuah permen karet 'Bubble Gum' dari saku seragam untuk sekedar di kunyah.

Kunyah, kunyah, kunyah…

Semakin lama permen karet itu semakin hambar. Dan gua memutuskan untuk membuang permen itu

'PLUK'

Gobloknya, entah karena gua lagi error atau apa, gua malah masukin permen karet bekas itu ke kantong baju seragam gua.

"Bhee.. ngapain sih sebenernya gua?" dengan wajah setengah pucat pasi, gua membuang permen karet itu ke jalan tanpa tangis dan penyesalan. Dan akhirnya, gua kembali menikmati semilir angin plus bau tak sedap di dalam angkot itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Nggak lama kemudian, angkot yang gua naiki sebentar lagi sampai di halte tempat gua akan turun. Saat itu, gua merogoh kantong seragam dan mengambil uang gocengan. Tapi,

"THEDAK! Gobloknya nyampe!" yang berada di tangan gua saat ini malahan permen karet bekas yang gua kunyah tadi! "Be-Be-Berarti.. ya-yang tadi gu-gua… buang…."

Ya benar, cih… uang gua..!

Mana waktu itu, gocengan yang gua buang itu satu-satunya uang gua lagi..! di landa panik, gua mencoba mengingat kata-kata dan petuah Lu semua!

'_Cari seorang ibu-ibu, dan pegang bajunya saat turun.. dengan begitu, lo aman bro… dan nggak perlu bayar saat turun nanti'_

Kebetulan ada seorang ibu-ibu yang mau turun saat itu. tanpa menunggu dan pikir panjang, langsung aja baju sang Ibu gua pegangi sambil turun secara berbarengan. Tapi,

"Oi dek!" sang supir angkot meneriaki gua.

"Napa bang?" sahut gua se-Cool mungkin.

"Kamu ngapain pegang-pegang baju dia?" sembur si supir marah.

"Lha? Ini bibi saya bang!" teriak gua nggak tau malu, dan bohong di depan si supir, bahkan si Ibu-ibu itu sendiri.

"Bibi pale lo! Dia Cowok tau!"

_Dia Co…_

_Dia Cow…_

_Dia COWOK tau…_

"HAH? APAAAAAA?" suara si Supir bagaikan petir yang menyambar pohon besar dan menimpa gua.

Setelah diperhatiin, yang gua pegangin bajunya barusan ternyata emang beneran Cowok jadi-jadian a.k.a BANCI!

"Eh, Baaang~ panggilnya mbak aja dongg~ dan… dek! Pliss deh, ngaku-ngaku keponakan saya lagi! umur mbak masih 20 tahunan tau!" banci itu pergi meninggalkan gua dengan tunggakan angkot yang belum sempat gua lunasin. Mau nggak mau, gua lari ngibrit ninggalin si supir,

"WOOOOYYYY! Sialan looo!" supir itu marah karena gua nggak bayar, tapi point nya bukan itu sih. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini gua malu gara-gara seorang BANCI dan permen karet. Dan lagi, Uchiha Sasuke naek Angkot? Harga diri gua makin jatoh ke perosok ke dalam jurang. APESS…

**(End Of Sasuke's POV and Story)**

Sasuke selesai cerita panjang lebar tapi,

Naruto dan Kiba ngobrol sendiri,

Shikamaru ketiduran,

Dan Neji malah Pewe dengerin musik,

"WOOOOY!" Sasuke jerit sewot, melihat teman-temannya yang pada nggak peduli sama sekali dengan nasibnya.

"Ya?" keempatnya nya menjawab berbarengan, dengan wajah tanpa dosa…

"Aarrgghhh! Ya udahlah! Nggak usah dibahas!" karena kesal, Sasuke cuek babi. Toh, cerita kepada mereka juga nggak akan menghilangkan perasaan gundah dan beban ataupun melegakan hatinya.

"Ya udah kalau begitu.. tapi, tadi lo cerita sesuatu ya?" tanya Naruto goblok

"Iya tuh.. kayaknya tadi lu ngomong deh Sas…" Kiba ikutan nyamber

"Eh? Sasuke cerita? Cerita apaan? Story-story dong!" sambung Neji yang mencontoh gaya bicaranya Naruto.

"Cerita? Lo punya cerita juga toh?" sembur Shikamaru yang menjadi akhir dari serangan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi mereka yang ujung-ujungnya bermakna sama!

Wajah Sasuke memerah (bukannya karena blushing atau tersanjung ya..) urat-uratnya muncul ke permukaan kulit, sesuatu beraura Gloomy keluar dari atas kepalanya Sasuke.

"SETAN LO PADA! DARITADI GUA NGEBACOT NYERITAIN MASALAH GUA MALAH PADA NGGAK DENGER! SEKARANG LU MALAH PADA NANYA-NANYA GUA CERITA APA? Arrrggghhhh!" kepala Sasuke meledak, dan tubuhnya menjadi kurus kering mendadak jika terus-terusan bergaul dengan sekumpulan orang gila.

**FIN~**

**Author's Note :** sadarkah kalian jika Fuun-chan membuat Fic humor yang bermodalkan para bences? Gara-gara gua sering ngeliat en seangkot sama bencong nih… dan lagi, di deket lingkungan sekolah gue banyak banci yang bertebaran di sana sini.. hehehe~! Jika ada bences yang sedang membaca fic ini Maaph ya Mas.. EKH! Mbak… xDD


End file.
